


Midnight bakery

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Badass John, Bullies, Fluff, Gryffidor John Watson, M/M, Protective John, Ravenclaw Sherlock, baking is chemistry, bulling, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Sherlock only wanted to eat. Instead he got a friend and after some baking a lover.Not that he mind it.





	Midnight bakery

Midnight bakery 

It was midnight as Sherlock Holmes finally stopped playing the violin and decided to eat something. Since he never ate in the loud as well as overfilled halls of Hogwards, he sometimes got hungry at the worsest times. Like now. The only good thing was that the head master Moriaty never controlled in front of the ravenclaws entrance. Probably he was thinking that the "clever ones" wouldn't do something stupid. Well, Moriaty was stupid. Quietly tapping though the corridors, avoiding Moriaty and his cunning cat Irene of course, he came to the painting with fruits. Like always, he stopped at it to hear if some other students were inside.

Someone was singing. It wasn't Dobby, the crazy and happy house elve which sounded like a drunk seagull. It had to be a boy maybe his age. Sherlock hesistated. Should he really go inside? Sherlock hated human interactions. His rumbling stomach finally decided for him. He tickled the apple and went in.

In an instand, he was surrounded by the tiny elves. "What Mister Holmes wish to eat?"they squeaked happily. "Apple."he huffed out. How were they always so cheery? 

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock finally asked the boy in front of him. He was wearing floury clothes, hair disshelved and his wide eyes were like a stormy sea. He seemed to bake something. The blonde stuttered, obviously out of words. "Making food."he finally wispered. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "That's the job of the house elves. Not yours."   
"I know." Sherlock scoffed. "Then why?" 

The boy scratched his neck. "It helps me relax." After a while he added. "Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes. And you are John Watson. Gryffidor, you have a brother, an alcoholic father and you want to study to become a doctor." Sherlock stated. John's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?" He continued with his baking but still looked wide-eyed at Sherlock.

The latter sighed. The answer was so obvious. Why nobody except him and his brother saw it? Even the ravenclaws were stupid...

"It's easy. Gryffidor because I saw you at their table, plus your clothing style matches with the other gryffidors. Your clothes are a bit to big and old, so a brother who is also gryffidor. Alcoholic father because despite being Gryffidor and having the courage to go here at night, you are jumpy. That's a typical behavior of somebody whom parent is alcoholic and uses violence. And you want become a doctor because you are able to tend your wound yourself which looks like a bite of a plant." He nodded at John's plaster on his neck which only half covered the wound but had some cream over it. "Plus, the cream you used to disinfect the wound isn't normally used here so you made it yourself. Getting it from others is not possible because being new in the magic world, you don't know anybody here. The reason why you want to be a doctor are clear too, because you can make complex healing salves without help in the short time you are here. So you are focused on it, obviously for your dream job."

"That was amazing!" John chirped in delight, wide eyes sparkling. "Thats not what people say." Sherlock muttered, feeling his cheeks redden. The blonde tilted his head. "Really? What does they normally say?" "Piss of." Both chuckled and John grinned. "Nah. I really meant it that you are amazing!" 

They talked about nothing and everything while John baked. For Sherlock, it almost felt surreal, talking with somebody and enjoying it. John wasn't very clever but he was attentive and pensive. As the bell ringed for break fast, they shot up. "We have to go!-Urgh... Still in pyjamas!" John muttered and cleaned his place quickly, then dashed out the room. "See you around!"

As Sherlock headed to his first class, portions, he got tripped up by Andersson who was surrounded by Sally with her other bully friends. Grinning, they began began to hit and kick him. The other pupils around them ignored them. Like always. 

It hurt but Sherlock was used to it. Plus, he didn't want to satisfy the stupid slytherins by showing weakness. So he didn't move, only hoping that they would go away. 

Suddently the source of his pain vanished.

Sherlock looked up. John was in front of him, blocking Andersson's fist with one hand. He even looked relaxed, as he threw the big bully around him. Sherlock could only stare wide-eyed as the body crashed on the floor. The people around them shrinked back. "Somebody else want to fight?" John yawned, his hair still disshelved. "Quaffle training was pretty boring last time. Maybe somebody can spice it up?" As he cracked his fingers and turned towards Sally with an angry huff, all of the bullies, including Sally, scrambled away, leaving their unconcious "friend" on the ground.

John helped Sherlock up and smiled. "Everything okay?" The curly haired teen only nodded in reponse. As he shakily stood up, he could hear softly wispering. "They say that he can break you every bone while naming them! He almost break the arm of the slytherins searcher with one finger. Let's go away..." A hufflepuff mumbled. "He even got into a fight with a hypogriffin and won." "Wasn't it because it had a nail in his feet? The teacher said that he healed that hypogriffin..." another one wispered. "Nah. Unlikely." the other wispered back.

What was quiddich? Sherlock asked himself. If John played it, maybe it wasn't something so bad and boring. He decided to look it up in the libary later. 

Since the fight with Andersson, John followed Sherlock everywhere like a puppy. He even got Andersson and Sally suspended for a week as they tried to bully Sherlock in portions, making their potions explode, transforming their skin into smelly slime. Sherlock never would admit but he felt safe around John- and warm. Especially in the face. 

Almost every night they meet in the kitchen to chat. The only difference was that Sherlock began to bake with him.

"Wah! You are so good at baking!" John praised. At the complement, Sherlock blushed. He never got any positive reactions from others so he didn't knew how to react. "It's like chemistry. Simple." he finally huffed. 

John laughted, making butterflies into Sherlock's stomach. -Wait... butterflies? Scientifically that wasn't possible due the   
hydrochloric acid... But-

The dumbest idea he ever had popped into the ravenclaw's head. He leaned closer towards John's face and their lips meet. Sherlock quickly drew back. He expected John to be disgusted with him and yell at him but John seemed to be in awe. 

"That was good." he spluttered out with a red face and Sherlocks frantic heart beat calmed down a bit. "So you like me and I like you?" he asked. "Does that mean we are together?"  
John looked as he would cry any moment. "Yes, Sherlock!" he sniffed, engulfing Sherlock in a hug.

Everything was good then. Sally, Andersson and Co. stayed away from them and Sherlock got a loving, caring boyfriend who loved him despite his quirks and showered him with praises and sneaky remarks.

Boyfriend. It still sounded strange but he loved being with John. They even made portions together or solved thefts and other mysteries. All in all, his boyfriend was perfect. 

Said boyfriend was currently sneaking into his room. "What are you doing here in the night?" Sherlock yawned. With a grin, John sat next to him. "Deduce it." he teased. Sherlock pouted. "Don't know." "I want to hear you play the violin."

Sherlock scoffed. "You know that you get in problems tomorrow if you got catched? How did you even got in?"

John laughed, and Sherlock's belly felt warm and light again. "Nah. I dont care. I'll stay with you, Sherlock. The code? It was easy. It was about herbs." John said as he crawled under Sherlock's blanked and hugged him. He nuzzled his head in Sherlock curls which he absolutely loved.

"Do you play the violin today?" he asked. Sherlock slung his arms around the blondes shoulder, simply enjoying John's calming presence.

"tamarow..."  
"kay. Sleep well." John mumbled and kissed his boyfriends forehead.

"Love you, Sherlock."

"hmhm... you too Jawn."


End file.
